Through life
by jaysrae
Summary: Bella goes through memories of her and Edward as he asks her a life-changing question. Rated K  for some swearing. OOCness and AH. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a OS, I came up with one day. I was really inspired and TA-DA!**

"**So will you?" He asked. He was kneeling before me on one knee and my mind went through the memory lane. **

**As Edward proposes to Bella, Bella remembers the significant events that brought it down to this day. OOCness.**

He wasn't always the humble, lovesick fool he is now. When I had first met him, he was an arrogant, egoistic bastard. Excuse the French. The first time he met me, he tried an overused pick-up line on me.

_The jazzy intro to' Sway' started as I sat at the bar alone. I was wearing a halter neck royal blue tank and a pair of skinny jeans. I had been on a more adventurous side tonight and had worn black stilettos. (__**Well, Bella still is clumsy)**_

_I sipped on the apple martini delicately. I had spent the majority of the day dealing with my asshole boss, Mike Newton, and editing stories. And I was trying to relax with my friend Angela, but she had found a target and was doing God-knows-what with her target._

"_Did it hurt?" A husky velvet voice said behind me. I was frustrated and irritated by the day and some douche just comes by and asks me with the worst pick up line. Well fuck it, I thought bitterly._

"_Oh well, did it hurt for you too?" I asked sweetly as I turned slowly._

_Damn, he was good looking with a chiseled jaw and messy hair. He had emerald green eyes that glittered with lust. He wore a pair of jeans and some Doc Martens with a button-up shirt. If I wasn't angry and frustrated, I would've…. went for him, but he was an irritation now. Hormones- some of you might say._

_He smiled crookedly, "When I fell? No, it didn't."_

"_No, I meant when you popped up from hell." I said snidely. _

_He looked shocked for a moment before he composed himself and smiled smugly._

"_Owh, playing hard to get? Don't be like that... I can provide you with a very enjoyable night" He seduced, smiling and winking at me._

_I slapped him and kneed him in the groin. He collapsed to the floor in agony as I stomped away. I was slightly intoxicated by then and I had no idea it was Edward-FREAKING-Cullen I'd just hit. _

Edward Anthony Cullen, golden boy of Hollywood, heir to Cullen-Masen Pharmaceutical. He was the middle child of World-famous interior designer Esme Masen and World-renowned brain surgeon Carlisle Cullen.

His Elder brother, Emmett Drew Cullen, was an NFL player and star player of the New York Giants.

His little sister, Mary Alice Whitlock-Cullen was president and founder of Brandon Mary. A fashion line that was popular with all ages. His entire family was all famous and ridiculously good-looking.

They were all coupled up too. Emmett was married to supermodel Rosalie Hale who was statuesque and just screamed perfection. She modeled exclusively for Brandon Mary and is often featured in cover pages of magazines.

Alice was married to Jasper Nick Whitlock, cousin to Rosalie. He was an actor and was actually introduced to Alice through Edward. Which thereby brought Rosalie and Emmett together.

Anyway I digress, but through the time me and Edward spent dodging through courtship, falling in love, fighting, worrying that he wouldn't feel love me and finally saying our, 'I love you' were long and bittersweet.

But I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"_Just no, Edward! Plain and simple." I said. He followed me as I walked toward my office still. I turned, annoyed at him and glared._

_Suddenly, he pushed me gently against a wall, and glared at me. Our eyes maintained contact. His emerald green against my brown, he was dazzling me as my hare-brained mother would say._

_God, he was beautiful, His hair messier than usual from him running his hand through it in fustration. His nostrils flared in annoyance. Why did God make him so perfect?_

_Edward had been trying all week to get me out on a date. His persistence was admirable but I just didn't want to get hurt by him. He was a playboy and I was no boy's toy._

"_Why can't you just see that I'm being true?" He screamed exasperated. _

"_Because you're a playboy?" I asked him rhetorically._

_He continued to look at me, smiling microscopically._

_I bit my lip, silently wondering why me when he had all the beautiful ladies in the world. _

_He growled, cupped my face and kissed me. _

_Heaven. That was how it felt._

_His lips, moving in sync with me; gentle then hard. His tongue swept across my bottom lip in permission for entrance._

_Fireworks. They erupted behind me as our tongues fought for dominance. His tongue explored the cavern of my mouth. Sweeping through it softly._

_We kissed till we were breathless. I blushed in embarrassment when I realized we kissed right in public. He leant his forehead against mine, as we both panted._

"_Beautiful, that's what you are. And that's what I love about you." He whispered, as his thumb swept across my burning cheek._

_I smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and smiled indulgently at me._

"_So beautiful Bella will you go out with me?"_

"_Yes, I would."_

He was so persistent, so adorable.

_I lay in bed with a terrible headache. My nose was blocked and irritated. My body shivered in cold even though I felt hot. Contradictory, but that's what a cold is. _

_Worse of all? Edward was not here. If Edward were here, his presence would soothe me and comfort the aches in my body._

_Edward was on promotional tour for his latest movies, 'Water for elephants'._

_It was about a man named Jacob and his adventures in a circus- If you could call almost dying being an adventure._

_As such, I was left to battle a cold on my own. Then again, he hadn't known about my illness till Alice had called him. She had found me feverish in his bed and hauled my ass to her dad and back before calling him._

_He was angry with me for keeping this from him. But work was important; I couldn't make him miss it just for me. I turned in the bed; it seemed uncomfortable and hot. It was difficult to sleep._

_The Cullen gang all were busy with their respective jobs and couldn't take care of me 24/7. _

_I looked at the digital clock on our bedside; it was 4am. _

_I sat up in the bed only to feel my stomach churn with unease. The bile rose up in my throat and I ran toward the toilet. _

_I threw up violently into the toilet bowl, wishing Edward were here. He would be here, holding my hair up as I vomited. _

_I heaved as I sat there, panting. The sting and disgusting taste of acid in my throat, I stood in front of the sink and brushed my teeth to rid it of the aftertaste._

_As I stared at the wan, pale and sickly looking person in the mirror, I silently thanked the Lord Edward wasn't here to see me like this. While I wished he was here to comfort me and all, I also had no doubt that I wouldn't want him to see me like that. My hair was in a mess and I wore a pair of old, torn but comfortable sweats._

_I stumbled towards our room, tired and lethargic.(__**THAT'S RIGHT! BELLA STAYS WITH HIM!) **__I collapsed onto our bed and fell into dreamless slumber._

_I woke up to a cool feeling against my forehead. It felt relieving and comfortable, I sighed at the feeling of it. I opened my eyes to Edward's worried face hovering above me. He had been sponging me with warm water to bring my fever down, it seems._

"_Hey love, you feeling better?" He asked softly. His eyes showed his worry and anxiety for me. His face was paler than usual and he smiled crookedly at me._

"_Wha..What are you doing back here? You should be in England now!" I said hoarsely. My throat wasn't feeling the best right now._

_His brows knitted together. His nostrils flared and his gaze burned a hole in my head._

"_Do you really think I can concentrate when I know you're ill by yourself at home? He asked, somewhat harshly at me._

_I bit my lip and looked down. I probably looked like a mess now. _

_He pulled my chin up to look at me in the eyes. His green eyes were beautiful and as I stared into them, the world stopped. _

"_I'm your boyfriend, I should be here for you. Anytime you need me, I'll be here." He leant forward to capture my mouth in a kiss but I pulled back._

"_Cold remember?" I asked him when I saw the flash of hurt on his face. He chuckled and smiled sheepishly. _

"_I was caught in the moment. Sorry love."_

_I smiled softly at him. "You're silly."_

_That night, we spooned together in out bed. Hugging, just enjoying each other's warmth._

_I think that was the catalyst to me falling in love eventually with him._

_It was a few weeks after I had recovered. His tour had gone on smoothly without him, as he insisted to stay by my side._

"_Edddddddddddddddward, where are we going? You know I hate surprises." I whined._

_He chuckled and continued to drive on._

_I was dressed in a blue sundress and a pair of sandals. Edward had blindfolded me, claiming that it was a surprise wherever we were going. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a plaid t-shirt, along with a pair of Ray Bans. He looked like Adonis._

_We listened to some oldies as we drove to wherever it was. We chatted, held hands and just reveled in each other's company._

"_Hey Bella." He asked._

_I turned to him. He continued, "You haven't answered me yet. Did it hurt?"_

_I almost burst out laughing at that. He was reminding me of it. _

"_And you haven't answered me yet! Did it hurt?" I retorted to him, childishly. _

_I couldn't see him but I could imagine him smirking. He chuckled, "Touché." _

_We lapsed back into a tranquil silence._

_Over the past few weeks, I've started to fall in love with him. I've questioned myself over and over again whether this was true. _

_Edward had been known as a playboy- A big one at that. Currently, we were together for almost half a year._

_Who knew how long this would last? _

_Would he abandon me as soon as I said love? The words twirled in my head. And this frightened me- by the thought of him leaving me._

_Suddenly, Edward called out, "Love, we're here. Shall we?" _

_I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I did not realize the car had stopped._

"_Yea, sure. Hold on." I said._

_I staved the thoughts in the back of my head and decided to just enjoy myself._

_Apparently though, I wasn't fast enough as Edward opened my car door and carried me up. He chuckled when I scrunched my nose up in confusion and annoyance. _

"_You wouldn't think that I'd let you walk by yourself did you? What with your blindfold? We wouldn't want your clumsiness to happen. Silly Bella." He admonished cheekily. _

_He carried me silently and walked towards his destination. The surroundings were quiet and I could hear the sound of nature. The birds chirping, the slight wind blowing and the rays of the sun all attributed to the calm and peaceful feeling. _

_I laid my head against his chest, reveling in the constant thrum of his heart._

_..._

_He's heart was beating faster than normal._

"_Are you tired? Why is your heart beating so fast?" I asked him softly._

_He chuckled, "I am not tired. My heart beats fast because-" he paused and laughed-" of you. You evoke these feelings in me." _

_That set of sparks of new hope for me- for my love. _

_He pulled of the blindfold with a flourish. We were standing in the middle of a huge meadow. The meadow's perimeter was covered with trees. It was beautiful. There were different species and colors of flowers planted around the meadow. With butterflies flying around, it exuded peace and harmony. It was so romantic._

"_We're having a picnic?" I asked, shocked. I had always wanted to go for a picnic with Edward, but we never did till now._

_There, in the middle of the meadow lay a red and white blanket and a basket of food. There was also a guitar lying there._

"_Well, we are going to do that. We'll have a picnic and then I was thinking I could play some songs. And maybe if you're up for it, we could stargaze." He said, smirking in contentment at the awed look on my face._

"_You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?" I asked him as we settled ourselves onto the blanket._

"_Open up." He said teasingly as he delivered a chocolate covered strawberry into my mouth. _

_The chocolate and strawberry complemented each other nicely. It tasted almost like heaven. Heaven was Edward._

"_Mmmmmm." I moaned in appreciation. I knew the feelings I was evoking further in Edward._

_He growled at me and I saw that his eyes were already a dark green. Lust clouded in his eyes as he watched me._

"_Bella" He growled as he pinned me down- his voice was husky and low. _

"_Do you fancy a romp right now?" And he kissed me deeply._

_Later on in the night, we lay under the stars. _

"_And that's the big dipper." He said, pointing it out and tracing it with his finger._

_I yawned, tired out by the events and a certain romp in the late afternoon. He turned to me and smiled indulgently._

"_Am I boring you?" He asked, smiling and slightly cheeky._

"_Nope. Just that I'm a little tired and worn out from today's activities. Especially the romp I had in the afternoon." I explained. Putting an emphasis on the romp. _

_He laughed, and then smiled crookedly at me. "Oh Bella… Let's go then."_

"_Where have you been?" I asked harshly. Edward stood in the doorway. His clothes stunk of alcohol and it was obvious what he had been doing. _

"_Out." He answered curtly._

_His cold indifference stung. Maybe I was wrong. We weren't meant to be. We were never for each other. _

_He took his clothes and entered the toilet. I sat on the bed that held so many of our memories as he had a shower. _

_A lone tear travelled down my cheek. I cleaned it away and laid down on the bed. Tomorrow I would leave; I would go back to Forks. _

_I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep to overtake me soon. It didn't disappoint. _

_**~Edward POV~**_

_**It stung to see her so hurt by my words or word. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but I was confused by my feelings. **_

_**As such, I had asked Jasper, Emmett, Dementri and dad out for a couple of drinks. **_

_**Edward Cullen was a playboy. He didn't possess any feelings.**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was another thing. He was the soft vulnerable boy and he had feelings- Deep feelings for Bella.**_

_**I shuffled out of the toilet, refreshed and clean to the image of Bella sleeping. Her face showed the hurt I had caused her. I didn't deserve her. But damn if I would give her up. Not now, not forever.**_

_**I lay down on the bed and turned away from Bella. I couldn't stand to see her hurt. **_

_**Eventually, I gave in. I snuggled up to her and arranged myself closer to her. My arms were around her and her head lay on my right shoulder. **_

_**The serious face on her relaxed slightly at my touch, and she snuggled deeper into me.**_

_**I fell into a dreamless slumber with the soft snores of Bella.**_

_**The next morning I awoke to an empty and cold bed. **_

_**Where was Bella? It was a Sunday. Certainly there was no work for either of us. **_

_**As I got up of bed, I heard the rustling of paper. I looked down to find a note addressed to me. **_

_Edward,_

_I thought we were meant to be. But I guess not. I'm not ending this. Just give me some time to think. I'm going back home to my dad. I'll call you._

_Bella._

_**My heart panged as I read the words, "back home". This was her home and where she belonged.**_

_**I collapsed; I knew my moment of carelessness had caused this.**_

_**Bella had once confided in me that her parents her divorced when she was merely a 3 year old. She was afraid of commitment, of being abandoned. And I had just shown her all that. I was a failure.**_

_**I was getting her back. No matter what!**_

_~Bella POV~_

_I had woken up to Edward's form around me. He had spooned with me, it seemed His closeness and smell soothed my heartache slightly, but my mind was made up. I carefully untangled myself from him._

_I packed my things hurriedly. I wanted to leave before he awoke. I couldn't stand to see his pleading or his indifference._

_I scrawled a note to him and left it on his bed. I didn't want to make him worry._

_Leaving him was never an intention. I just wanted time to accept and to heal as well._

_I took my luggage and hailed a cab to the airport. As I sat in the taxi, tears flowed down my face._

_I was home bound._

"_Daddy?" I squeaked before collapsing in Charlie's embrace. I sobbed into his t-shirt as I tried to make things feel normal._

_He patted my back awkwardly. Charlie never was one for PDA. His plaid shirt smelt of tobacco and musk. He smelt like home._

"_There…there.. Tell daddy what's wrong. I'll protect you." He comforted._

"_Its…its….Edward… We had a fight daddy. What if he don't want me no more?" I asked hysterically. I was scared. And I needed my dad more than anything right now._

"_He wants you. In fact, he called me earlier on." He said softly._

"_He did?" I was shocked. He called Charlie?_

"_Yes, he did. He wanted me to know that you were coming and that you guys had an argument and that you would need me. He's coming down right now to come and clarify things with you. SO don't worry."_

_I sniffed and smiled genuinely for the first time in hours. "I love you dad."_

"_Love you too, kid" His voice was hoarse from all the emotions. I stood up and walked toward the toilet. The least I could do was wash up. _

_Time passes slowly when you're waiting for someone, particularly when it's the love of your life._

_I looked towards the door once more; I was nearly shaking with anticipation. Then, the doorbell rang; I ran towards it, I couldn't wait any longer._

_Edward stood before me, his eyes were red from crying like me and he was paler than usual and tired-looking. He wore a pair of torn jeans and a black t-shirt._

"_We have to talk." I said firmly._

_He nodded and asked, "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"_

_I nodded and pulled him up into my room. We sat in awkward silence before-_

"_I'm-"_

"_I-"_

"_You can go-"_

"_You go-"_

"_You go first then" he said, motioning to me._

"_You know, how I said I've always been insecure. Well, I just find it hard to believe that you of all people would like me. I mean, I'm not pretty or anything!" I exclaimed._

_He growled and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. _

"_We've been through this before! You're BEAUTIFUL and I LOVE YOU!" he bellowed. Realization crossed his face as he looked at me; he looked down._

"_You…you love me?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice._

_He looked up, "OFF COURSE I DO! I was confused about it! I've told you how I've been cheated TOO many times because of my fame or fortune and… I didn't understand why I felt like that. I felt pain when I was separated from you, happiness when I was just with you. I didn't know it was LOVE! And I LOVE YOU!"_

_I was taken aback._

"_You're beautiful, you're kind, you're lovely, selfless. Bella love, I could go on all day."_

_I placed a finger on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. _

"_I love you too"_

_And we kissed passionately once more. There was no dominance of tongues, just plain kissing. Love poured into that searing kiss._

"_Say it again?" I asked him. He smiled indulgently._

"_I love you Isabella Marie Swan, forever and always."_

"_So will you?" he asked coyly. He knew I couldn't say no. _

_My mind went through the memories once again. The memories of us._

"_Yes, off course." I promised. He slid the ring onto my finger and picked me up._

_He spun us in circles, cheering happily. He then proceeded to lean down for a kiss._

_Heaven._

**SO? What do you think? Tell me, R& R PLEASE! Anyway, if you guys think I should expand it into a full length story, tell me as well!**


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**Umm, hey. So NOBODY actually bothered to give me a review. So, I'm pretty sad. But many of you, actually put me on story alert. SO, I guess, you'll want to read more. But I need you people to tell me what you want to see.**

**SO REVIEW AND I"LL START FASTER!**


End file.
